


Utapau

by LandOfBreathAndDeath



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholism, And angst, Cody has a lot of angst, Did I mention angst, alcoholic clones, post rise of the empire, rex tries to fix the clone fam, there's drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandOfBreathAndDeath/pseuds/LandOfBreathAndDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave the order to shoot him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utapau

“Commander Cody?”

You haven’t been Cody since Utapau.

Hell, you haven’t even been Commander since then. You are CC-2224. You have always been CC-2224. CC-2224 is not a traitor. He is a loyal solider who served the Emperor to the best of abilities and accepted his honorable discharge for “Acts of bravery and Valour.”

So you don’t turn around to see who is speaking. Because they’re sure as kriff not speaking to you, CC-2224.

“Cody,” Your voice comes from behind you. It’s another clone. 

“Cody,” A hand grabs your left shoulder as the bar stool groans.

“Answer me for kriff’s sake. It’s Rex.”

“CT-7567. How are you?” The bartender pours you another shot, and you finish it without thinking. Not that you do much thinking now anyway.  
“Don’t give me that number shit. Glass of water for my friend here, and some spice lager for me,” Rex orders, sliding some imperial credits towards the bartender. The drinks slides the drink down the bar into his waiting hands.

“We’ve always been numbers. Anybody we were before the Empire…. Doesn’t matter now. It’s easier to be a number, CT-7567. There’s no guilt in a number.”

“But there’s guilt with Cody?”

“Planets worth of guilt.” 

“This has to do with Kenobi, doesn’t it? Did you ever get your chip removed?”

“Jedi- ” Cody shivered. “Even his name is a trigger. I tried to get it removed but… since it was activated it’s melted into my brain. If I remove it, I’ll bleed to death.”

“Wolffe had the same problem, but he was able to survive the operation. We kidnapped Vader’s medical droid to do it. That droid is the best.”

“… You stole Lord Vader’s medical droid?”

“501st needed to go out with a bang,” Rex sipped his drink.

“He didn’t try killing you?”

“He didn’t know it was gone until a few weeks later,” Rex looked so goddamn smug.

Cody – CC-2224 – hadn’t felt this conflicted since… well, since Order 66. Kenobi and he had fought some of the most fantastic and devastating battles together. They had travelled to Utapau to end the war, and in a sense, they had. The last time he had saw Kenobi as a friend was when he had returned his General’s lightsaber. Kenobi’s serious but mutedly excited eyes staring at him. He always had a way of silently asking; “Are you alright? Are your troops okay?” and a thousand other quiet questions. But you gave the order to shoot him down. You had watched as Kenobi and his mount tumbled and spiraled towards the water.

No one could have survived that fall. Kenobi did not, and neither did Cody.

“Wolffe and I found Gregor. We’ve found a few other 501st boys as well. It’d- Well, you’ve always known that I’m shit at asking for favors.”

“Spit it out, Rex.” 

“We’re jumping planet. Headin’ out to the outer rim to wait out the empire. They’ve got their useless Stormtroopers, so the fellas and I figure that we deserve a little retirement.”

No one could have survived that fall.

“I’ll pass. Thanks for the offer, brother. You take good care of them out there. It’s a different galaxy in the outer rim. I- I might be able to get you a few blasters for the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i should be working on my other fic fhahah FUCK


End file.
